Her Name
by Onna-chan
Summary: Inu and co. meet some half breeds. What will happen! R&R no flames PLEASE! First fic
1. Thou's thee's and thy's

Her Name  
  
"Inuyasha can we please stay the night at the Inn," Kagome pleaded. "Okay," He agreed. Kagome gave him one of her biggest grins. -Whoosh- "What the F*&#," Inuyasha remarked. Something landed in front of them. They saw a sapphire and ruby flash. "You're gonna get it now," a female voice rang. They looked above them a saw a demoness fighting a large serpent. She charged at him with a katana in one hand and a staff on her back. She sliced the head off the floated gracefully to the ground. She sheathed her sword and grabbed her staff. Miroku was the first on to walk up to her. "Will you bear my child," he asked? "No," she answered. "Then at least tell thee thy name," he said. "Star," she replied. Inuyasha walked up before Miroku could get his butt kicked. "Fair lady (An: don't ask) tell what demon are thy," Inuyasha said. "Celestial thou," she replied. "Thee are a dog demon. Thy name is Inuyasha," he said. "Can we stop with thee's, thou's, and thy's please," Shippou asked. "Sure little man," Star answered. Star had short auburn hair with silver streaks. Her eyes are an amethyst. She wore a sapphire kimono with a ruby lining. On the back of her kimono there was a moon with a dragon twisting around it. "What are you staring at," Star asked. Kagome walked up to her and said, "Hi I'm Kagome this is Sango, Shippou, Miroku, and you know Inuyasha." "Hi as you know I'm Star," she replied. "Where were you headed," she asked. "Oh to the inn," Miroku said. "Oh come on you can stay at our place," she said. "Who is our," Inuyasha just had to ask. "Kit, Bijou, Makai, and me. We have four bedrooms," she answered, "I mean extra rooms."  
  
"Come on I thought you people agreed to this," Star said walking to her house. "Hai," they said walking to the two story oak cabin. (An: sorry I thought it should be that big) "Well here we are," Star said.  
  
***********  
  
Cliffhanger sorry but I need to do this if you people want me to continue. I need 3 reviews. My first time so no flames PLEASE!!! 


	2. Yo's and Feh's

Her Name AN: Okay I decided on my own to do some more.  
  
Disclaimer: I wish I did own Inuyasha but I don't.  
  
"Yo people I'm home," Star yelled.  
  
"Star, Star, Star lookin' good," a teenage boy said.  
  
"Just because I'm sharing a room with you doesn't mean anything Kit," she replied hitting him upside the head, "where the two loves birds Bijou and Makai."  
  
"Up in the study,"  
  
"Oh these are Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha. We would've a cute little demon, but Inuyasha insisted he stay at the local priestess's home. They'll be staying with us for a couple nights or so."  
  
Star led them to a large elegant living room. She told them to sit down and wait while she got Bijou and Makai. "Oh and Kit keep your hands to yourself. I warning you that hanyou can pretty much tear your arm off," she said. After ten minutes three people came down. One of them was a guy with black hair and gray eyes and he was wearing a haori similar to Inuyasha's but it was blue. The other one was a girl who had long blond hair with blue streaks and she was wearing a skirt and a tang top.  
  
"This is Bijou and Makai. My other half breeds. Bijou is a water type and Makai is electric. Kit over there with the wandering hands shape shifting demon," Star said.  
  
"Hey" Bijou said.  
  
"Yo" Makai said.  
  
"Hi" Sango, Kagome, and Miroku said.  
  
"Feh" I'll let you guess  
  
"Onegai Star will you cook dinner tonight. You know you're the only one who can cook," Makai and Kit pleaded.  
  
"You only say that because the last time Bijou cooked dinner she almost burned down the house," Star chuckled  
  
Bijou shot Star a deathly look then whacked Makai upside the head ************************ Sorry I wanted this okay so I'm posting this for the next chappie 


	3. Cooking

Her Name Disclaimer: I own nothing I wish I owned my room though  
  
"I'll only cook while their here okay," Star said.  
  
They nodded.  
  
"Come on let me show you your rooms," Bijou said nodding them to come with her.  
  
They went up the stairs to a large corridor. "This is the bedroom hallway. Down the other hallway is the bath rooms, Alright," she said. They nodded. She showed them four bed rooms to choose from. Sango picked a lavender room with a floral print. Kagome picked a pink room with cats on the walls. Miroku picked a dark green room with forest scene. Inuyasha picked a red room with lots of swords and shields on the walls.  
  
Suddenly they heard a loud scream from down stairs. "Kit you F*$@ing a$$hole," Star's familiar voice screamed. "Uh-oh I gotta go before Star kills Kit," Bijou said running down the stairs. "Um let us go see what happened," Sango said following Bijou. The others followed.  
  
When they got down stairs they saw an unconscious Kit lying on the floor.  
  
"What happened star," Bijou asked?  
  
"Um well Kit came up behind me and well I let you guess the rest," Star said storming off.  
  
"Okay so Kit is just a lecher then Miroahhhhhh," Sango said then took her Hiraikatsu (An: is that how you spell it) and whacked Miroku over then head.  
  
"You almost said Miroku-sama's name you know," Kagome said.  
  
"Oppsie,"  
  
"Dinner," Star yelled. They followed Makai to the dinning room. They sat down to eat venison and salmon. "Mmmmmm. I ai it," Miroku said liking off his plate.  
  
"I'm not that good," Star admitted.  
  
"Um where did you learn how to cook?"  
  
"Village priestess."  
  
"Oh so you used to live in another village?"  
  
"With Makai and Bijou" she went on, "then met Kit while fighting a demon." ***** An: This is a bit ( I mean) longer. What should I do next tell me Thanx. 


End file.
